


Immortal?

by RedIsKindaSus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I dont know how to tag, Inspired by The Boys, Male Protagonist, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), also bullying, and abuse, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIsKindaSus/pseuds/RedIsKindaSus
Summary: In a world were super powers exist, a group of insanely powerful teens are granted permission to do anything they want. Kei is considered to be the weakest person at his highschool, and he is constantly bullied and abused by his classmates. He possesses no special ability of his own, being the last non-powered human in the entire world. However, a run in with one of the strongest people in the United States of North America might change that.





	Immortal?

Over a century ago, although no one knows how, why, or when, humans began to evolve, gaining a different appearance, and gaining extrodinary abilities to go with the newfound human race. It was assumed all human's would soon gain these abilities as more and more abilityless humans began to die, but the huge wave of super powered humans began to slow down after ten years, and a new variation began to pop up. These ones possed semi-human like appearances, but with different types of eyes, legs, and they sprouted horns or tails, or even two heads that caused no health complications and bodies to support those heads, these new beings were referred to as Ultra Humans, and the previous ones were named Specials. Although the human race had begun to become a more powerful race, problems of descrimination from unpowered humans began to swell.  
Hate crimes, kidnapping, riots, murder, the usual events of humans thinking that just because someone was different than the norm, they were inferior to the unpowered race. Eventually, laws were made across the world, as a majority of the world's leading countries began to unite, and they became the Federal Legion; a closely knit community of huge and small countries, all with their mind set on equality, and as more time passed and passed, unpowered humans simply didn't exist. These abilties could be always determined at birth, because of the appearances of the child. A human born without being and Ultra or Special was impossible, until seventy years after the suddence appearance of this abilities, and normal looking humans were being born again. Most of the unpowered population had died off, but now they were reemerging? No, it wasn't that humans were losing powers, quite far from it.

These new humans were named Demis, because of their human appearance, with a striking image of pre-humans. 

So, this might be confusing for you, dear reader, but, don't worry, for the abilities each race posesses will be explained. Demis are considered to be the weakest among all the races, as their abilities are simply mind based powers, like telekinesis, mind control, persuasion, things like this. Ultras are considered to be second on the chain of races, as their abilities are more organic based, like being able to manipulate plants, or their own bones to create weapons, or just a simple power to make flowers grow instantly, they all range from insanely useless, to being equivelant to a Special's abilities. Specials are at the top, they control most of the political and business world, as most are leaders in the countries that make up the Federal Legion. Specials have energy based abilities, such as manipulating light to appear invisible, being able to compress energy into high powered lasers capable of slicing through titanium like butter, or healing abilties.

However, this story is about a group of teens who posess god like powers, a boy without any power of his own, and their story. This has been an introduction to my world, and more info can be given about this world if you ask. 


End file.
